


Play Time

by Ookamicky



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:46:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2833643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookamicky/pseuds/Ookamicky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles about Judal playing with a really annoyed Ja'far and Ja'far who has no idea how this had happened and who didn't want that. At all. Well maybe a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mintstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintstar/gifts).



He was not annoyed. He was not annoyed. Not. At. All. “SIT THE FUCK DOWN!” Maybe he was. A little. 

At least his little outburst was successful. The dark magi that had floated, walked and jumped around his room while he had tried to work, stopped moving to look at him. Annoyingly enough he was grinning at him. Ja'far wanted, no desired to throw a book or punch that annoying grin out of the other's face. Sadly he knew, Judal was stronger than him and a fight like this would most likely end painful – for him. 

“Play with me, Ja'far~!”


	2. Chapter 2

“Get down, I don't want to pla- ah- stop, Idiot!” 

Honestly, Ja'far could have said he wanted, Judal knew it was a lie. He for sure won't stop. He was above the smaller, straddling his waist, his hands feeling the skin of the other's chest beneath them, playing with his nipples. 

“I won't stop. And you know why? Because neither of us wants that,” Judal said, smirking down at Ja'far. He knew the other was hard, just like himself and they both knew, this night wasn't going to be bring any sleep. 

Playing with Ja'far was always fun.


	3. Chapter 3

Ja'far was crying. Actually, whenever Judal interrupted him in his work to 'play' it ended up with him crying.   
The tears were burning, his lip bleeding from biting it too much and his cock aching. Sure, it hurt like hell. 

But he loved it. 

Judal knew, how to push exactly the right buttons on Ja'far to have him writhing beneath him, crying out, clawing the sheets or – when he allowed him to be on his back – his shoulders.   
His thrusts were hard, deep and mostly right on spot. He loved hearing the smaller moan and yelp.

And this night was not over yet.


	4. Chapter 4

One last cry, and it was over. 

Ja'far came for nth time this night, his body shaking and he knew that there was no way he could go on.   
He had the feeling that even Judal got slightly tired. Being at it for hours was exhausting, even for someone like him. 

Judal released only seconds later, breathing into the smaller's ear. He pulled away and turned Ja'far around by force, hovering above him. “You look pretty when you cry,” he commented, his breath noticeable quick.   
“And you are an asshole,” Ja'far answered, glaring. 

Neither would admit that they craved nights like this.


End file.
